


Five times Sebastian made William cringe

by SwagolasThranduilion



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, seb is a cringy memelord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwagolasThranduilion/pseuds/SwagolasThranduilion
Summary: oi vey





	1. 1898

William falls backwards onto the bed, bringing Sebastian down with him as they kiss feverishly. Clothes are coming off and flying all over the place with incredible speed. The reaper pulls away from the demon’s lips to admire the body of his lover.

“...Still…so…gorgeous…”

Sebastian smirks, leaning down again.

“Oh just you wait…you see, I’m simply one hell of a lover…”

William’s face goes from being incredibly aroused, to completely disgusted in a split second. He pulls a face and rolls over to face away from the demon.

“Nope. No sex for you.”

“Aw but y-“

“I told you, your puns are awful and not a turn on!”


	2. 1984

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING!?”

“IT’S CALLED FASHION, WILLIAM!”

“NO, GET BACK IN THE HOUSE, YOU ARE NOT GOING O-“

Too late. Sebastian has escaped the house. In his bright turquoise shell suit. Delightful.


End file.
